


No Charms Here

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken Identity, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Astoria has the hardest time convincing Cedric that there's a certain Gryffindor at her sister's wedding.





	No Charms Here

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing up my HHBingo19 Card and cathcing up on the many roll-a-drabbles I owe for various groups. I hope you enjoy this! Obviously Cedric is still living here. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Draco's Den: Astoria/Cedric/Mistaken Identity, Hermione Haven: Hermione/Draco/Mistaken Identity + HH Bingo Square B4: Patented Daydream Charm

"I'm telling you, it was her."

"Astoria, darling, there is absolutely no way you saw Hermione Granger at this wedding," Cedric told his wife. When she gave him a seething look, he held up both hands. "I'm just saying, Granger would never be found on the arm of a Slytherin."

"Are you suddenly against house unity?" Astoria all but hissed at her husband.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cedric said, a smile tugging at his lips. He always enjoyed how heated his wife could get. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They're basically mortal enemies. Don't you remember that from school?"

At that moment, the newlyweds wandered over to their table. Both had a glass of champagne in hand and were smiling from ear to ear. The groom nudged Cedric playfully in the shoulder. "Hey there, brother-in-law," Theo teased. "Trouble in paradise."

"Theo," Daphne said as she rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone."

When Cedric raised his eyebrows at Theo, he said, "Not a word."

"Daph," Astoria began, reaching for her sister's hand. "The wedding is absolutely lovely. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Tori," Daphne replied. "You've been such a great Matron of Honor. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. Theo's got it from here." She blew a kiss at her new husband, who caught it and held it to his chest. Everyone shared a laugh.

"Anyway," Theo said before taking a sip of his champagne. "We came over because we thought we saw you arguing."

"We weren't arguing," Cedric insisted, smiling at his wife. "I was just insisting that there is no way in hell that Hermione Granger would be here with Draco. It has to be some other witch."

"She is," Daphne said smoothly, taking a sip of her own champagne. "He sent me an owl last week asking if it would be okay."

"Hah," Astoria said, poking Cedric in the side. "I told you I wasn't mistaken. I saw her in the loo after the ceremony."

"I don't believe it. You're all on some sort of Patented Daydream Charm." Still, in denial, Cedric slipped his wand from his dress robes and playfully waved it at his three mates. "Finite, finite, finite!"

"I know it seems crazy, but she's really here." Theo craned his neck and then pointed across the lavish ballroom. "There she is. Looks like she and Draco are signing the guest book."

"Okay, if you're not charmed, then certainly she is." Cedric just couldn't wrap his head around the two being together, let alone at a Slytherin wedding. "Maybe I'm the one who's been charmed…"

Astoria laughed and ruffled Cedric's hair. "Come on, you. Let's go and dance."

"Have fun you two," Theo said as he stood and took Daphne's hand. "We've got a few more tables to hit before we can enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Come find us when you do," Astoria told them before dragging Cedric to the dancefloor.

The pair danced for a few moments, enjoying the evening and each other's company. Cedric held his wife close, her head nestled under his chin. He was enjoying dancing with her, but he was also scanning for the room in search of Hermione. He was still uncertain she was really here.

"I know what you're doing," Astoria murmured, although she did not lift her head. "And she's right behind us a few couples over."

Cedric simply chuckled, but he did slowly swivel them so that at long last, he was able to spot Hermione. She seemed to place him at the same time and smiled with a wave. Cedric nodded, his gaze frozen on not her but Draco Malfoy. Apparently, she did come as his date. He'd been wrong.

Sometimes later after he and Astoria decided to take a break from dancing, Hermione managed to approach Cedric. "Hey, Cedric. How have you been?"

"I'm great," Cedric told Hermione. "I hope you are too."

"I am," she replied and then blushed as her gaze caught Draco.

Cedric followed her line of vision and then laughed. "I'll be honest, I never would have thought to see you here with him. I insisted that Astoria was wrong when she told me you and Draco were together. Are you sure that he doesn't have you under a spell?"

"Like a Patented Daydream Charm," Hermione teased, and Cedric shook his head.

"Who told you?" Cedric asked, looking around for his wife, her sister, or Theo. None were nearby.

Hermione laughed. "It was Theo. He and Astoria came over to thank us for being here. And I promise, no charms here," she said with a smile. "Draco and I are trying this whole relationship thing out. It's been good so far."

"I'm glad to hear that. Honestly," he added when Hermione gave him a knowing grin. "You go and have fun. It was good to see you."

"You too, Cedric," she said again and then walked away to rejoin her date. Draco kissed her cheek, and they went back to the dancefloor.

Cedric just stood there watching, entirely surprised at how their world had changed. A moment later, Astoria joined him. He kissed her temple and pulled her close. "You were right," he whispered. "They really are here together."

"I'm always right, love," Astoria teased and then pulled her husband out to the dancefloor.

Cedric had to admit, it was shocking to see Hermione and Draco together, but then again, he too had found love in a Slytherin. It was true love also… There were no charms here.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
